


The Cycle Of Life

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: beattheblackdog, Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Loss, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bikky loses another loved one, and Ryo helps him deal with te loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cycle Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 25: Cycle at beattheblackdog. 
> 
> **Setting:** Early in the manga, maybe Vol. 2.

Entering Bikky’s bedroom, Ryo found the boy slumped on the edge of his bed, head in his hands, staring gloomily at nothing.

“There you are, I was wondering where you’d got to.” Ryo sat down beside his foster son. “Are you okay?” It had been a small and very brief funeral, but even so it wasn’t surprising that Bikky was upset at yet another loss in his short life.

Bikky shrugged. “I suppose.”

“I’m sorry, I know how much he meant to you. That’s the way of the world though, Biks, the cycle of life. Every living thing eventually dies, making way for new life; nobody lives forever. It’s just hard losing those we care about, especially when it happens so suddenly and unexpectedly.”

“I know. I just miss him, it won’t be the same without him.” Bikky stared across the room at the empty fish tank on his dresser. “I’ve had Michael since I was four; Dad won him for me at a street carnival. It took him ages, I don’t know how many hoops he had to throw but he wouldn’t give up until he won me a goldfish.” He turned to Ryo. “Do you think I’m being silly? I mean he was just a fish.”

“No, I don’t think you’re being silly. He was much more than just a fish to you; he was part of your family. I know you talked to him.”

“Yeah, he was my friend; I could tell him anything, all my secrets, and know they were safe. He was there when Mom died, and then when Dad was killed, but now he’s gone too.” Bikky looked up at Ryo, worry clear in his eyes. “You won’t leave me, will you Ryo?”

“I’ll do my very best not to.”

“Good.” Bikky looked back at the tank. “D’you think Michael’s with Dad now?”

“I don’t know; it’s possible I guess, I’ve never really thought about where fish go when they die. But wherever he is, I’m sure he’ll be happy. You gave him a good life for seven years, Bikky. Remember that.”

“I’ll try. It’ll be weird without him though. I hope the local cats don’t dig him up.” Ryo had helped Bikky bury his pet fish in the small, weedy backyard of the brownstone they lived in. “Can we leave his tank where it is for a while?”

“Sure. You know, you could have a new goldfish if you’d like.”

Bikky considered that idea for a few minutes, frowning thoughtfully, before finally shaking his head. “Nah, I don’t think so; it wouldn’t be the same. I’d feel like I was betraying Michael.”

“Well, it’s up to you, Biks. You can always change your mind later.”

“Thanks, Ryo.” Impulsively, Bikky hugged his foster father. “You’re the best.”

Ryo ruffled the boy’s hair. “You’re welcome. I ordered pizza for dinner; figured it might help cheer you up a little. It should be here in a few minutes. Why don’t you get washed up?”

“Pizza? Yay!” Bikky jumped up, heading for his bedroom door, pausing as Ryo stood to follow him. “Ryo? If I’m not having a new goldfish, d’you think I could have a hamster instead?”

The End


End file.
